Chance At Love
by Molly-Holly-Fan
Summary: A crossover fic. Passions/DOOL/GH/PC. Please review!! *~Chapter 8 uploaded*~
1. Chance At Love Cast List

**Chance At Love Character List**

Camilla Elizabeth Crane played by Kirsten Dunst

Age: 19

Eye color: blue

Hair color: blonde

Hairstyle: chin length and layered

Siblings: 2 sisters Anastasia and Chasity; 2 brothers Ethan and Lucas

Romantic Status: Available

Words people would use to describe her: outspoken and beautiful

Chasity Marilyn Crane played by Sarah Michelle Gellar

Age: 17

Eye color: brown

Hair color: blonde

Hairstyle: shoulder length and curled up

Siblings: 2 sisters Camilla and Anastasia; 2 brothers Ethan and Lucas

Romantic Status: Available

Words people would use to describe her: tough and intelligent

Lucas Julian Crane played by Shawn Hatosy

Age: 16

Eye color: blue

Hair color: brown

Hairstyle: short and curly

Siblings: 3 sisters Chasity, Camilla, and Anastasia; one brother Ethan

Romantic status: available

Words people would use to describe him: manipulative and mysterious

Marcy Gillian Winthrop played by Jordana Brewster

Age: 15

Eye color: blue

Hair color: originally blonde but now dyed brown

Hairstyle: mid back length with wispy bangs

Siblings: none

Romantic status: available

Words people would use to describe her: rich and seductive

Anastasia Haley Crane played by Rachel Blanchard

Age: 15

Eye color: blonde

Hair color: blonde

Hairstyle: ear length

Siblings: 2 sisters Camilla and Chasity; 2 brothers Ethan and Lucas

Romantic status: available

Words people would use to describe her: naive and romantic

Noah Bennett played by Ryan Phillippe

Age: 18

Eye color: brown

Hair color: brown

Hairstyle: spiked

Siblings: 2 sisters Kay and Jessica

Romantic status: available

Words people would use to describe him: reliable and helpful

Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald played by Shiri Applebey

Age: 16

Eye color: hazel

Hair color: black

Hairstyle: curly and shoulder length

Siblings: 1 sister Theresa; 3 brothers Antonio, Luis, and Miguel

Romantic status: available

Words people would use to describe her: loyal and forgotten


	2. Chapter 1

Chance At Love Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

*~*~

**T**heresa Lopez Fitzgerald sat in the uncomfortable seat at Harmony Airport holding her boyfriend Ethan Crane's hand anxiously awaiting the arrival of her childhood friend Nikolas Cassadine. "I am so happy that Nikolas is coming her. It's been so long since I last seen him," she rambled with a goofy smile on her face.

Ethan smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you had a crush on this guy."

"Don't worry Ethan. You are my one and only true crush."

Paloma Lopez Fitzgerald snorted at the sickening public display of affection from her seat across from her sister. This was the exact reason why she chose not to sit next to them. She didn't want anybody to know that she was with those two.

"Can you please stop? You are going to make me hurl," she muttered.

Theresa pulled away from Ethan and stared at her little sister, her lip trembling. "Paloma must you always be…"

"There's Nikolas!" Paloma exclaimed hoping that the arrival would pause Theresa's waterworks.

Nikolas ran over to his friend and scooped her up in a hug.  "It's so good to see you Resa."

"You to Nik."

Nikolas turned around and hugged Paloma. "Long time no see Paloma."

"Hey Nikolas. Now maybe this will stop Theresa from talking about you every other second," she whispered in his ear. "She's been getting on my nerves."

Nikolas stifled a laugh. "Nikolas this is Ethan. Ethan this is…"

"Nikolas," Ethan finished for her. "Nice to finally meet you." He shook Nikolas's hand firmly.

"Same here. So can we go? I can't wait to see the rest of the Lopez Fitzgerald clan." He picked up his bag and the quartet started for the exit.

"Okay we'll go to the Book Café. There you can tell me all about this girl Gia," Theresa told him.

Whitney Russell smiled as she looked on as her boyfriend Chad Harris hugged his friends Jamal Woods, Gia Campbell, and Gabriel Woods. She was so happy that he was with his friends because she knew he needed more people to hang with besides Ethan and Theresa.

"Chad it's so good to see you," Gia said once she pulled away.

"You too Gia. This," he pulled Whitney close to him and kissed her forehead, "is my girlfriend Whitney."

"Nice to meet you Whitney," Gabriel greeted.

"Same here. Chad can you drop me off at the Book Café? I have to meet my sister there."

"Ok. There," he turned to face Gia," Gia can tell me all about this jerk that broke her heart.

"Thanks Hank for rescuing me from my mother."

Hank Bennett looked over at his friend Gwen Hotchkiss and smiled. They were waiting for Hank's half-bother to arrive on his father's private plane.

"No prob Gwen. I know how annoying loved ones can be. I go through the same thing with Sam and Grace."

"So I see they are sickening as usual?"

Hank turned around to see his brother behind him with his nephew and two of their friends. "How are you doing Phillip?" he asked as they shared a manly hug. He heard about Chloe dumping him for Brady Black and he was glad that he decided to come to Harmony away from her. Who knows? Maybe he could find somebody else.

"I'm okay."

Gwen cleared her throat politely indicating for Hank to introduce her. "Gwen this is Phillip, Shawn, Belle, and Jason. Everybody Gwen Hotchkiss."

"Nice to meet you all."

"So Uncle Hank where is the rest if the family? Shawn asked as everybody grabbed his or her luggage.

"Sam is at the station, Grace is and the B&B, and your cousins are at the Book Café."

"Well let's head there," Jason suggested.

Sheridan Crane sighed when she saw her boyfriend Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald sitting in the seat next to her his face emotionless. "Luis I just wanted you to know that I am very thankful that you came with me granted that you don't like my family."

"I might not like your family Sher. But I will do anything to make you happy. And if that means being nice to your nieces and nephews then so be it. I love you."

"I love you too."

Luis pulled Sheridan into a soft lingering kiss that would have lasted longer if it weren't for a voice behind them.

"So I see we are once again forgotten."

"Camilla!" Sheridan exclaimed as she went to hug her nieces and nephew. Luis smiled when he saw how happy she was. "Luis these are my nieces Camilla, Chasity, and Anastasia. My nephew Lucas. And Ivy's niece Marcy."

Camilla flashed her aunt a smile. "Jackpot Sheridan. Jackpot."

Luis laughed as Sheridan turned a deep crimson. "Ok now we are going to the Book Café to meet your brother." A chorus of groans interrupted her. "Then I'll take you home."

"Well let's hurry. The sooner we get home the sooner I can get on Aunt Ivy and Uncle Julian's nerves," Marcy said with a wicked smile. "Where's the car?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chance At Love Chapter 2 

**"S**o he broke it off saying you were just a fling?" Whitney asked Gia after Gia told her and Chad what happened between her and Nikolas. Gia nodded while tears streamed down her face.

"Gia you deserve better," Gabriel consoled.

"But I know he didn't mean what he said. There is something else to the story."

"Gia forget him," Chad told his friend.

"Simone come here for a sec," Whitney called to her sister who just entered the Book Café.

"What's up?" Simone asked with Kay in tow.

"Simone and Kay these are Chad's friends Gia, Jamal, and Gabriel. Everybody this is my sister Simone and her best friend Kay Bennett.

"Damn," Gabriel muttered to himself as he locked eyes with Simone.

"He is fine," Simone said to herself as she stared back at Gabriel.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I see my sister and cousin waving us over. Come on Simone." Kay dragged Simone away. Simone turned to look over her shoulder. "Well I'll see ya'll later," Simone said to them as she still looked in Gabriel's eyes.

"I guess you will," he replied.

*~*~

"Oh my god Kay he was so hot!" Simone exclaimed quietly.

"And it seems that he likes you too."

"You think?"

"I know. Now lets see if we can find Miguel," Kay told her as they rushed over to Jessica and Charity.

*~*~

"Hey there's Ethan. Ethan!" Sheridan called after her nephew.

"Sheridan." Ethan hugged his aunt. "Oh hey Camilla, Anastasia, Lucas, Marcy, and Chasity."

"Brother dear. I am surprised you remembered our names," Chasity said sarcastically.

Ethan smiled at her totally missing her sarcasm. "Theresa, Paloma, and Nikolas these are my sisters Chasity, Camilla, and Anastasia."

"Hello," they cooed.

"My brother Lucas."

"What's up."

"And my mother's niece Marcy."

"So this is Theresa. My brother can't stop talking about you. Every letter he wrote he always was talking about fate," Camilla cringed.

Theresa simply grinned goofily at them as she grasped Ethan's hand.

"Well can we go in now?" Nikolas asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Let's go," Sheridan said as she opened the door.

*~*~

"Hey Whitney and Chad."

"Hey Theresa. Ya'll this is my best friend Theresa, her brother Luis, his girlfriend Sheridan, her nephew Ethan, and Theresa's sister Paloma."

Everybody exchanged heys and hellos until…

"Nikolas what are you doing here?" Gia asked him.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?'

"You know each other?" Ethan questioned.

"Yeah. This is my ex!" Gia and Nikolas exclaimed in unison.

*~*~

"Oh thank you," Camilla said as she sat in the chair left at the computer laptop.

"Now you saw me pull the chair out-"

"For me," she interrupted.

"No for me and then you are going to take the chair. Do you have any manners at all?"

"No. See my family are a very rude bunch and I just inherited their rudeness," Camilla smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep."

'So what is your name?"

"Camilla Crane. What's yours?"

"Jamal Woods."

"Well Jamal if you'll excuse me I have to check my email," Camilla said as she turned back to the computer screen with a smug look on her face.

Jamal opened his mouth as to protest but just walked away smiling to himself.

*~*~

"Hello Jessica."

"Hey Uncle Hank. Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Belle Black. Belle this is my niece Jessica. Jess I was wondering if you could show her around town."

"Sure since I don't have anything else to do," Jessica answered.

"Well I got to see where your father and cousins are, "Hank told them as he walked away.

"So you live in Salem with Shawn and Uncle Phil?"

"Yeah it's pretty boring there. All I do is go to school, and hang out at Dot.Com while my parents deal with their own problems and my brother Brady gropes his girlfriend Chloe."

"Same here. Oh my god there he is," Jessica muttered as she looked towards the door.

"Who?"

"Reese Durkee."

"Do you like him?" Belle asked her.

"Yeah but he loves my sister and doesn't think of me more than a friend."

"Really?" Belle questioned with a sly smile. "Maybe this vacation won't be as boring as I thought."

"What are you thinking?"

"You will see," Belle grinned.

"So we meet again," Jason whispered in Anastasia's ear.

"Hello-"

"Jason. And you are?"

"Stacy."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my family for Thanksgiving. You?"

"Visiting friends. Do you have a last name?"

"Yeah it's Crane."

"Crane?" Jason asked as his complexion paled.

"Yeah. Is there anything wrong?"

"No not at all. You know I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me?"

Anastasia smiled wickedly at the thought of the horrified expression on her father's face when he heard about her date with a commoner. "I would love to."


	4. Chapter 3

Chance At Love Chapter 3 

**"S**o this is the Gia you are talking about?" Theresa asked her friend.

"Yep. The one and only."

"Well I take this as my cue to leave," Chasity muttered to no one in particular. She started to walk towards the magazine rack so she could pick a magazine to occupy herself until it was time to leave. "Oh my god," she said disdainfully as she picked up a magazine. "Why does every magazine company think that everybody in the world loves this slut Britney Spears?"

"So I take it you aren't a Britney fan?" a girl asked her.

"I can't stand her. Can you?"

"Nope. My sister loves her though."

"Same here. My name's Chasity Crane."

"Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"So your sister is the one that keeps talking about fate."

"Yep," Paloma replied sullenly.

"My heart goes out to you."

"Thanks. So I never heard about you before."

Chasity smirked. "Figures. All my parents care about is their golden boy Ethan. They don't care about me and my sisters and brother as long as we aren't in the tabloids," Chasity said bitterly. "Can you believe that they sent me away to boarding school at age 5?"

"Really? Well after my father and brother suddenly disappeared they sent me to my Aunt Maria's. They didn't ask me if it was okay with me. Just off I went and they only sent me a letter once a month. I am surprised that they brought me back here for the summer."

"Amazing. It's just amazing how parents forget about their own kids. But don't worry. Because I am going to make sure that my parents will be paid back for what they done to me."

"Well good luck." Paloma looked over Chasity's shoulder when she heard somebody enter the Book Café.  "Oh there goes my friend Noah. Hey Noah over here!" Paloma yelled to her friend.

Noah broke away from his talk with Hank and started to walk over to Paloma and Chasity. "What's up Paloma?"

"Noah Bennett this is Chasity Crane," Paloma introduced.

Chasity turned around to look at the man her new friend was introducing to her. That's when she came face to face with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Not only did he have an awesome body but he had some beautiful brown eyes. "Nice to meet you," she muttered.

"Same here. So are related to that ass Ethan?" Noah asked her as he looked her up and down. 'She is very gorgeous,' he thought to himself.

"Ouch! I take it that you don't like him?"

"Not at all. No offense but he is a jerk."

"None taken. Well if you excuse me I have to go to the ladies room," Chasity told them as she bent down to pick up her purse. "Maybe I'll see you two when I come out and then we can talk about how our parents ignore us."

"Yeah maybe you will," Noah whispered to himself as he watched as Chasity walk away.

"Well I can tell by the drool on your chin that you think that she's a knockout," Paloma said bringing Noah back to Earth.

"You can say that again."

"Well ask her out."

"Do you think she would say yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Paloma exclaimed.  "She was into you just as much as you were into her."

"Well o.k. I am going to do it the next time I see her," Noah declared.

"Don't you think that we should be over there with her?" Gabriel asked after he looked at Gia and Nikolas talking in the corner for the millionth time.

"She said she wanted to be alone with him so we are going to leave them alone," Whitney told him.

"If you say so," Gabriel muttered as he locked eyes with Simone and grinned when she started to blush.

"Hello everybody. I just wanted to tell you that computer is now free Jamal," Camilla told him with a wink.

"Well thank you your highness."

"Now I admit that me taking the chair from you was cruel but I am used to getting what I want."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I want to apologize. So I came over here to tell you to meet me at the Seascape at 8."

"What "tell" you're not going to ask?"

"Nope now I told you that we Cranes are very rude. The reservation will be under Harrison," Camilla whispered in his ear before she walked away.

"What makes you think that I will come?" Jamal asked her.

"Like I said I always get what I want."

*~*~

Chasity walked into the bathroom as Anastasia and Camilla came out of separate stalls. All three of them walked to the mirror and took out their lipstick. "I got a date tonight," Anastasia declared.

Chasity sighed. "Stacy reading a new romance novel is not a date."

"I mean with an actual human. His name is Jason and he is the boy I ran into."

"Wow so it's like love at first sight?" Camilla teased.

"Funny. What are you doing tonight?" Anastasia walked out the restroom and winked at Jason who was sitting at the counter.

"For your information, I have a date with a certain male Jamal Woods at the Seascape tonight. What about you Chas?"

Anastasia looked at Chasity expectantly. Chasity took a deep sigh. "Well I don't have…."

Chasity was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to see Noah Bennett standing there. "Oh hey Noah. What's up?"

Noah ran a hand in his hair. "I was wondering even though we just met if you would want to go out tonight?"

"I would love to," Chasity replied.

A smile tugged at Noah's lips. "Great! Well I was hoping we could go to the movies and then go somewhere to eat afterwards?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Great. I'll meet you at the movie theater around 6."

Noah nodded his head as he walked back to a table where Kay and Simone were watching the ordeal. Kay grabbed her brother's arm as he passed her. "So it looks like you have finally gotten over Theresa. Who's the chick?"

Noah plucked his sister's hand from his arm. "That chick," he said putting emphasis on "chick", "is Chasity and me and her have a date tonight." Noah walked away leaving Kay to chuckle to herself. "At least he is finally over Theresa."

*~*~

Gia put her head in her hands.  She couldn't believe that when she decided to come to Harmony to forget Nikolas he was here too. But she couldn't let him ruin her vacation. She had to have fun even if there was the slim chance that she would see him everyday. "Gia are you even listening to me?" Gia looked up at Nikolas. "What were you saying?"

Nikolas took a deep breath. "I said I think you should just go back to Port Charles."

"Why?" Gia asked her voice getting louder. "Look I am staying here whether you like it or not. So just leave me alone." Gia began to walk away but Nikolas gently grabbed her arm. "I can't leave you alone Gia," he said quietly. "I can't leave you alone because I…"

"Look I don't want to hear it. Just make sure you do it okay?" Gia stalked away from Nikolas as Theresa came to comfort her friend.

"Hey are you okay?" Theresa asked him.

Nikolas bit his lip so the tears wouldn't fall. "Yeah. So how about you take me to see Pilar?" Before Theresa could answer Nikolas was out the door with Paloma, Theresa, and Ethan on his heels.

*~*~

Gia brushed the tears from her eyes as she walked to the counter. "Well that went well," she said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Chad placed a drink in front of her.

"I can deal."

Chad dropped his rag onto the counter. "Well let's go. I can take you to your hotel room right now."

Gia looked around. "Where's Gabriel?"

*~*~

Gia, Jamal, Chad, and Whitney walked towards Gabriel to hear Simone give him his number. As Simone walked off, Jamal gave him a stiff slap on his back. "Well little cousin it looks like you have a date too."

"Yeah. Well I need to get back up after…"

"Toya," Chad, Gia, and Jamal said in unison the annoyance in their voice obvious. "Well I was just about to take ya'll to the hotel. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

*~*~

Lucas slipped into his room hoping his parents didn't notice him. He scoffed by his thought. When he arrived, Julian looked busy drinking his brandy and his mother was too busy fussing over Ethan. He went to his duffel bag and pulled out an illegal amount of weed.  He got a piece of paper out and proceeded to make a blunt. He licked the paper close and put it in his mouth.  He then took the lighter out his pocket and lit the blunt. He took a big puff and exhaled. This was the good life.

*~*~

Camilla came out her bathroom a robe tied around her body. She looked at her new blue jean dress and smiled. She couldn't wait to see Jamal. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach whenever she thought of him. He seemed like he wasn't a pushover just like the other boys her father and grandfather set her up with. He was real and tough. And that is what she liked about him. As soon as she zipped her dress her phone rang. Her perfectly manicured hand picked the phone up. "Hello."

"My darling Camilla. How are you doing?"

Camilla sucked in a breath. "Grandfather. I am doing fine. So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just calling to inform you that a young man by the name of Bradley Hotchkiss will be escorting you to the Lobster Shack tonight."

Camilla let out a small laugh. Ever since Ethan picked Theresa over Gwen, her father and grandfather have been counting on her to make the Crane/Hotchkiss merger. But she wasn't going to have it. She didn't give a damn about Bradley Hotchkiss. And he felt the same way about her. "Grandfather I already have plans."

"If you mean with that commoner cancel them."

"What if I refuse?" Camilla asked losing her patience.

"Then you and he will regret it." The dial tone rang throughout the phone. Camilla slammed the phone down. "Damn him. Damn him to hell," she muttered.


	5. Chapter 4

Chance At Love Chapter 4

**C**hasity walked quietly down the kitchen stairs praying that nobody would catch her trying to sneak out. As her hand reached the doorknob the light flicked on and she heard a familiar gasp "Dios Mio Chasity what are you doing?"

Chasity turned to face her surrogate mother. The worry lines popped out of her forehead. She really needed a romance life. "Pilar I was just going to the movies."

"In the dark?" Pilar asked skeptically.

Chasity sighed. "Ok. I was sneaking out to meet a 'commoner' for a date," she confessed.

"I must warn you that if your father or grandfather find out they will be terribly upset."

"Does this mean you are going to tell? Man I never get to have…"

"But," Pilar interrupted, "since I hate both your father and grandfather I will let you go and I won't tell."

Chasity let out a soft shriek and hugged Pilar. "Thank you so much Pilar."

Pilar smiled before pulling away. "Now you better get going."

Chasity hurried out the door and ran off not bothering to look back at the house.

*~*~

Gia and Gabriel looked on as Jamal ran around the hotel room searching for his other shoe. They had never seen him so frantic before a date until now. "Jamal what's the big deal?" Gabriel asked his cousin. "It's just a date."

Jamal shook his head. "You're wrong cuz. It's a date with a beautiful girl named Camilla. How do I look?" He modeled a pair of black pants and a matching blue shirt. Simple but fine on him.

Gia gave him a reassuring smile. "I think you look great."

"Well I'll see ya'll later," Jamal said as he grabbed his key card and started for the hotel gift shop.

*~*~

Camilla stepped into the Jaguar and grunted when Bradley pulled off quickly. "Hello Bradley."

"Camilla," he replied icily.

Camilla turned to face him. Don't get her wrong. He was cute with his black hair and brown mystifying eyes. But he wasn't her type. He never was and never would be. "Look I know you don't want to do this just like I don't want to so here's the deal." She took out a 100 bill. "Just drop me off at the Seascape and you can do anything you want after that."

Bradley pulled up to the Seascape with a screeching halt that made Camilla lurch forward in her seat. He took the money from Camilla. "See you at the debutante ball Camilla," he yelled as he drove off.

*~*~

"Anastasia dear where are you headed?" Ivy came down the steps with a sullen Julian and Marcy behind her.

"I was just going outside to wait on my date."

Ivy looked at her youngest daughter. "Date? I'm sorry young lady but you will not be going on any date tonight. Now come on to the dining area. Cook will be bringing out our dinner in a few minutes."

Anastasia opened up her mouth to protest but Marcy held up her hand. "Just be quiet you aren't going to win this one."

Anastasia followed Marcy to the dining room then stopped in her tracks and made beeline for her room. Nothing was going to stop her for going on this date. Nothing.

*~*~

Jamal walked into the Seascape a rose in his hand. He scanned the crowd looking for Camilla. But all he saw were rich white people. Suddenly he felt out of place and intimidated. He turned around to leave and came face to face with Camilla's blue eyes. She shot him a smile that made his heart weak. "Hey. You weren't about to ditch me were you?"

Jamal nodded his head. "It's just…" He trailed off not wanting Camilla to know that he was a punk.

"All the rich people make you nervous," Camilla finished for him. "Just forget that they are even here and it's just us two."

Camilla grabbed the flower from his hand. "Thanks for the flower. So shall we?" Camilla grabbed his hand and guided him to their table ignoring the socialite's rude comments. Once they were seated Camilla stared into Jamal's eyes. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad. Now what do you want for dinner?"

*~*~

Bradley walked into the Book Café and made his way to the counter. After he dropped Camilla off, he drove around and came upon the shop. After he gave his order to a cute little brunette, his eyes swept across the crowd and that is when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had the body of a goddess and the most gorgeous smile. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top, blue jean hip huggers that accentuated her hips perfectly, and her feet donned black ankle boots. Her hair was up in a perfect messy ponytail. He felt his feet begin to walk towards her. As he got closer he saw that she had beautiful hazel eyes. She turned around and shot him a warm smile.

"Hi."

"Hi." He stuck his hand out. "Name's Bradley Hotchkiss."

She shook his hand firmly. "Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"So Paloma I was wondering if I could buy you a latte?"

"I would love that."

*~*~

Noah and Chasity walked in Lighthouse Park hand in hand. They had just come back from seeing an old romantic movie. "I really had a great time," Chasity said as they sat on a bench.

Noah turned to face her and smiled when her brown eyes glistened with happiness. "I did too Chas. So what time to do you have to be home?"

Chasity shrugged her shoulders. "Anytime I want to. But I am not ready to go home now."

"Okay well come with me."

*~*~

Ivy, Julian, Marcy, and Pilar watched in amazement as Lucas gulfed his food. They didn't know what was wrong with him. When he came downstairs, his shirt was soaked with sweat and he was crankier than ever. "Lucas darling you okay? Ivy asked her youngest son.

Lucas grunted which everybody took to be yeah.

Julian looked around the table. "Where are Chasity and Anastasia?"

Marcy shot Pilar a knowing look. She heard the conversation that Chasity and her had and she saw Chasity sneak out the house. So her guess was that Anastasia did the same thing. The sounds of the chair scraping on the floor interrupted her thoughts. "I'm gone," Lucas muttered.

"You must certainly will not. We are going to have a nice family dinner."

Lucas and Marcy scoffed. "Look around Aunt Ivy. Golden boy is out with the hired help, Camilla is out on a date that Father and Grandfather forced her on, and Chas and Stacy ditched you. So it wouldn't hurt if we left too." Marcy threw down her napkin and stalked out the room as Lucas stumbled behind her.

*~*~

Gabriel walked behind Simone as she led him into her house. They had just come from the movies and had really hit it off. "I had a wonderful time Gabriel."

"I did too." Gabriel's lips brushed over Simone's as he pulled her close to his body. Simone's hands roamed on his chest as chills went down her spine as result of feeling his body. Simone pulled away. "Wow."

Gabriel laughed at her choice of words. The sound of keys turning in the lock stopped his laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow. " He pecked Simone on the lips and ran out the back door.

*~*~

Camilla and Jamal walked into the cool fall air holding each other's hands. "Camilla Crane is that you?"

Camilla sighed dramatically and pasted on a fake smile before she turned around. "Marion how are you doing?"

Marion's attention turned to Jamal who was busy watching the scene unfold between the two ladies.  She put a hand on her hip. "I'm fine. Who is this?"

"Jamal Woods this Marion Fraiser. Marion, Jamal."

Jamal looked between Camilla and Marion. He swallowed nervously when he saw the anger in Camilla's eyes. "I'll wait for you over there Camilla."

Camilla smiled warmly as Jamal walked away. "So I see you like thugs now."

"Look Marion you don't know anything about hum so keep your mouth shut."

Marion smirked as she twirled her crimson hair on her index finger. "Jamal. Such a cute and quaint name," she said cynically as she delicately touched Camilla's blonde hair.

Camilla grabbed her hand roughly and looked directly into Marion's green eyes with a gaze that could burn her soul. "Keep his name out of your mouth and stay away. Very far away if you know what's good for you."

"Camilla you are hurting me."

Camilla tightened her grip. "Do we understand each other?"

Marion nodded.

"Good." Camilla released her hand. "Nice seeing you Mari."

She walked off and wrapped her arms around Jamal's waist. "Since that is done and over with, how about we go someplace quiet?"

*~*~

Gia rolled off the bed when she heard somebody knock on the door. She opened the door and sighed. "Nikolas what do you want?"

Nikolas didn't say anything but crashed his lips onto Gia's. At first she tried to pull away but she then melted in his embrace. "I love you Gia," he breathed.

"I love you too Nik." Gia slammed the door shut and let Nikolas pull her to the ed. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. But she couldn't control her hormones. She needed him. Just like he needed her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chance at Love Chapter 5 

**M**arcy walked briskly to a table in the Book Café her hair disheveled. She had misplaced Lucas and she spent the last hour looking for him. She dropped her pen and bent down to pick it up. "Miss is this yours?"

Marcy stood up and came face to face with a fine boy. He had sandy brown hair, dark mysterious eyes, and a wonderful built body. "Thanks."

"No problem." The boy walked away leaving a speechless Marcy staring after him.

*~*~

"So this is your house?" Chasity asked Noah as they arrived at a two-story house. The house looked like a regular house with a welcome mat laid on the doorstep.

"Yeah. But it's nothing like your house," Noah said as he led her to the back door.

"You're right. This place is more loving than my house."

Noah opened the door and walked into the kitchen behind Chasity flicking the light on the way. "My family is out so we will be alone for a while."

"Great. So what are your goals?"

Noah closed the refrigerator and handed Chasity a Coke. "I want to follow in my father's footsteps and be a cop. I love helping people. So what about you?"

"I don't really know. My parents want me to be a socialite like my mother but I want to work in Crane Industries. My grandfather doesn't like the idea of a female running the company."

"I don't know why. From what I've seen you are way more smarter than Ethan."

"I know. But don't worry. He will pay dearly for denying me the position. Trust me."

*~*~

Gia sat up in the bed abruptly when she felt a figure move. She looked to her right and saw Nikolas sleeping peacefully. She stroked his cheek delicately as his chest rose in a steady rhythm. There was no doubt about it. She still loved him. But how could that be? He broke her heart. He said she was just sex to him. He broke his own brother's relationship with Elizabeth. The man lying next to her was not the man she fell in love with. He was an imposter. Gia jumped out the bed and ran to the bathroom. She came back with a glass in her hand. She poured the cold contents on Nikolas's head causing him to thrash wildly.

"What in the hell?"

"Get out," Gia ordered.

"Gia what's wrong?  Nikolas reached for Gia's hand.

"I can't believe I almost fell into your trap. Just leave!"

"Gia…"

"Please Nik. If you care you will just leave me alone for the rest of the time I am here."

Nikolas pulled his clothes on and gave Gia a long loving look. He then walked out the room leaving Gia to cry on the floor.

*~*~

"See this place is always deserted." Camilla led Jamal into the Crane Cabin and turned on a lamp. "Oh this is just great," she mumbled as she looked at a mantle adorned with pictures of Julian, Ivy, Ethan, and Sheridan but none of Camilla, Chasity, Anastasia, or Lucas.

"What's wrong?"

"You go away to school for fourteen years, and your family forgets all about you. Some people think that being a Crane is all that, but it's not."

Camilla sat on the couch and laid her head in her hands.

"What is it like?" Jamal asked her.

"They expect you to do things. Like marry somebody you don't love just to make a business merger. I was supposed to go on a date with Bradley Hotchkiss but I paid him so we could go on a date."

"You did that for me? I could have been a rapist for all you know."

Camilla shook her head. "I trust you even though we met today. And then you would think that my mother would help you but she doesn't. She only cares about Ethan. The only person who cares about all of us equally is Aunt Sheridan. But it's not the same. I need my mother. I need the woman who gave birth to me."

"And I thought I had it bad."

"Am I that bad of a person?" Camilla sobbed.

"I don't think so. I think you are a beautiful, intelligent, nice person. And I am glad I didn't walk out earlier."

Camilla raised her head tears still spilling from her eyes. Jamal brushed the tear away as he closed the space between them. His lips parted slightly. Camilla inched closer.

BRRNG!!!!!!!!!

The shrill sound of Camilla's phone caused Jamal to jump to the other end of the couch. "I'll be right back."

Camilla ran into the master bedroom and closed the door. "Hello?"

"I thought I said you were accompanying Bradley instead of this thug."

"Grandfather I do not have time for this." Camilla reached for the end button.

"Don't you dare hang up on me!" Alistair barked. "You will do what I say!"

"Just because Father listens to you doesn't mean I have to. I am finally happy and you don't care. All you care about is the damn Crane name! That is why I hate you!" Camilla hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

*~*~

Anastasia stumbled into her room Jason behind her. She decided to climb in the window so she wouldn't have to face the third degree from her mother. "Thanks for the jacket Jase." She took the jacked off and handed it to him.

"It's the least I could do since you snuck out to come meet me."

Silence followed his sentence and Anastasia took off her platforms. "Well I guess I'll see you later."

Stacy grabbed his arm and kissed Jason passionately. Jason, who was taken aback by her sudden passion, returned the kiss hungrily. As the kiss grew more intense, the door swung open and light from the hallway streamed in Anastasia's room. "Anastasia what in the hell is this?" Ivy screeched.

"Mother!"

Ivy ignored her daughter as she turned to Jason. "You get out before I have security up here."

Jason ran out the room before Ivy could attack him. "Why did you do that?" Anastasia demanded.

"Don't question me Anastasia. You are grounded."

"Grounded? You can't ground me."

Ivy looked at her daughter surprised. "Why not?"

"Because I know your secret about beloved Ethan." Anastasia walked out the room leaving a pensive Ivy alone.

*~*~

Gabriel and Jamal walked into the hotel room and sighed when they saw Gia sitting on floor crying uncontrollably. Gabriel went over and hugged Gia as Jamal cleared off the bed. "So he came here tonight?" Gabriel asked.

Gia nodded her head.

"It's going to be okay I promise."

*~*~

Simone sighed as she listened to Kay ramble on about her schemes for Miguel. After Gabriel had left, Kay came over and dragged her to the wharf so she could help her plot and scheme. "Kay maybe it's time for you to move on," Simone suggested to her friend.

Kay stopped dead in her tracks. Not because of Simone's suggestion but because of the sight before her. "Oh my god Simone look!"

Kay knelt next to an unconscious man lying on the wharf. Simone crouched next to hear and took out the mystery man's wallet. "Simone is you trying to rob him?"

"No! I'm checking for identification," Simone explained as she searched for a driver's license.

"So who is he?" Kay asked.

"Lucas Crane."

"Simone we have to get him to the hospital." Kay swung Lucas's arm around her neck as Simone did the same. The two then struggled off the wharf.

*~*~

Jessica tugged her dress self-consciously as she walked into the Book Café behind Belle and Shawn. They were meeting Phillip, Charity, Miguel, and Reese. Reese. Just thinking of him made Jessica nervous. Who would have known that she fell for her sister's boyfriend? She turned around to leave the Book Café when she heard him call her name. She turned around to see Reese running towards her. His eyes were no longer hiding behind glasses and he let his muscles show more. She counted to ten to calm her nerves.

"Hey Reese."

Reese's heart leapt in his throat at the way Jessica said his name. So loving, soft, and innocent. He looked in awe as she tucked her brown hair behind her ear. Her hazel eyes shone brightly in the Book Café light. When did he actually fall for her? Was it over the summer when they were on Warlock Island? Or did he already have these feelings for her and he just ignored them? Well he couldn't remember when he fell for her. He just knew he did. Hard at that.

"Hey Jess. Aren't you going to join us?"

"I guess I could."

They started for the table and Reese turned to face her. "You look great."

"Thanks. So do you."

*~*~

"Phillip what are you looking at?"

Phillip turned away from the person he was staring at and looked at his friends. "I was looking at her. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Isn't that the girl you met earlier?" Charity asked him.

"Yeah. I should've asked her name."

"Go do it now," Shawn urged.

Phillip stood up and walked over to the table where the girl was sitting at. "Hi. I was wondering if I could buy you something to drink."

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Marcy Winthrop."

"Phillip Kiriakis. So how about that drink?"

Marcy smiled. "I would love that."

*~*~

Paloma turned the television off and stretched her arms above her head. After Bradley had bought her a latte, they came to her house and watched a movie on TV. She thought that he would have been a snob but he wasn't. He was somebody she could get along with. Someone to get her through the nightmare of being left alone with Theresa and Ethan.

"I had a great time Paloma Who would have known that having a latte would let me talk to a gorgeous girl?"

Paloma blushed as she subtly moved closer to Bradley. They leaned closer and Paloma closed her eyes instantly.

"Paloma are you here?" Luis and Sheridan stopped abruptly as they saw the compromising position the two teenagers were in.

Paloma jumped up quickly as Bradley followed suit. "Maybe I should go. I'll see you again right?" Bradley asked.

Paloma nodded as she wrote her number on a piece of paper. "Definitely."

Bradley contemplated on hugging Paloma but decided against it as he saw steam come out Luis's ears. He walked out the door hoping not to touch Luis.

Paloma held her hand up as Luis opened his mouth to speak. "Save it Luis. Just save it."

*~*~

Ivy picked up the phone wondering where the maids were. "Hello Ivy Crane speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Crane?"

Ivy's brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure out who the caller was. "Who are you? And how did you get this number?"

"I'm Kay Bennett and I just called to say that me and my friend found your son Lucas passed out on the wharf this evening."

Ivy gripped a nearby chair for support. "Where is he now?"

"He's at Harmony Hospital."

"I'll be right there." Ivy hung the phone up and ran to Julian's study.

"What is it now Ice Queen?"

"We have to go to Harmony Hospital. Now"

Ivy grabbed Julian's arm and dragged him out the study.


	7. Chapter 6

Chance at Love Chapter 6 

**L**ucas woke up when he felt himself being moved around. "Where am I?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"You're at Harmony Hospital."

Lucas opened his eyes but closed them again when he saw the bright light from the hospital room light. He squinted his eyes open to see the person in front of him. She had dark lovely hair and a warm smile. "Who are you?" He winced at his choice of words. 'Nice going Romeo.'

"I'm Kay Bennett. My friend and I saw you passed out on the wharf and brought you here. I called your mother and she should be on their way."

Lucas opened his mouth to thank the beautiful stranger but before he could, the door swung open and his family from his parents to his Aunt Sheridan came filing through the room.

"Luke are you okay?"

Lucas flashed Marcy a smile. "I'll manage," he replied.

"I'm sorry but I only want Julian and Ivy in the room now," Eve announced in her doctor tone.

Everybody filed out the room and Ivy stood by Lucas's bed while Julian sat in the chair next to the bed.

"So what caused Lucas to pass out?" Ivy asked.

Eve took a deep breath. "We pumped an enormous amount of marijuana out of Lucas's blood."

Julian scoffed. "That is preposterous." My son doesn't smoke that garbage."

"So you are actually admitting that I'm your son? Anyway how would you two know what I do? What Chasity, Stacy, Camilla, or me do for that matter? The only child you care about is Ethan."

"Lucas that is not true," Ivy said as she grabbed her son's hand.

Lucas snatched his hand away. "It's true mother. If it wasn't true then why didn't you call either of us to tell us Aunt Sheridan died? It's like when you sent us away, you forgot all about us. Parents don't do that. Parents love their children no matter how far away they are. Just leave."

Julian left the room but Ivy stood firmly in her place. "Lucas I must admit that I haven't been there for you and your sisters like I should have. But that's why I bought you all back here for Thanksgiving. I want to try to get to know you all. I want to learn about you playing soccer, Anastasia writing her new novel, Chasity's new business venture, and Camilla's new love interest."

"You can't learn everything about us in a week mother."

"I know I can't but I will try. So just give me a chance Luke."

Lucas sat up slightly and pecked his mother on his cheek. "So you say you want to get close to me?" Ivy nodded her head. "Tell me everything you know about Kay Bennett."

*~*~

"Chasity are you ready to go?"

Chasity stopped talking to Noah and turned around to face her older sister. "You aren't staying?"

Camilla shook her head. "There isn't much we can do for Lucas now."

"I can drive you Chas," Noah piped up from behind the sisters.

Chasity grinned. "That's okay. You just take your sister home and I'll see you tomorrow." Chasity gave Noah a small kiss while Julian looked on in horror.

"Come on sis. Marce is waiting."

*~*~

Sunlight streamed into Paloma's room waking her from the very vivid dream she was having. She opened her eyes and the previous night's events flowed back into her mind. Her meeting Bradley at the Book Café. Them laughing as they drank lattes. Him driving her home and staying so they could watch a movie on cable. Him almost kissing her. Luis catching them. Okay that last part was so pleasant as the others were and she knew she would have hell to pay when she saw her mother and brother. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and walked into the living room to see her mother and Luis sitting very rigid on the couch. "Good morning."

"Paloma Gabriella Lopez-Fitzgerald how could you?!" Pilar exclaimed.

Paloma sighed. So Luis did tell her. "Mama we didn't do anything."

"But what if Sheridan and I didn't arrive the time that we did?"

"I know how to control myself. And I don't plan on losing my virginity before I get married." 'You need to be worried about Theresa,' she thought to herself but kept her mouth shut. She was going to let that secret out. Not when she could blackmail Theresa for the rest of her life.

And she wasn't that crude.

"Mija I am sorry but the Hotchkiss family is nothing but trouble."

"No Gwen and Rebecca is nothing but trouble. Bradley is different from his sister and mother. So just chill."

She sauntered to the bathroom and closed the door. "Well that went well."

*~*~

Kay trudged down the steps tiredly. "Whoever is at the door is out of their mind," she muttered to herself. She slumped down in the chair and laid her head down.

"Kay these came for you."

Kay sat up to see Charity sitting a vase of roses in front of her. She smiled at her cousin. Their relationship had become much better since Charity became more independent and tough. She didn't dress in hideous clothes and her hair was looking so much better. Kay could now actually tolerate her. She snapped out of her thoughts and picked the card out of the flowers. "Thank you for rescuing me last night. Let me escort you to the dance at the Youth Center tonight. Sincerely Lucas Crane." Kay smiled after reading the card.

"Lucas Crane?" Simone asked her as she entered the kitchen. "That incredibly gorgeous boy we found on the wharf?"

Kay nodded her head. "That's the one."

"You have to accept it Kay. It's been so long since you have been on a date."

"I don't know Kay. I mean what if he is just like his father and all he does in womanize woman?"

"Well I'll just have to find out won't I?" Kay smirked.

*~*~

Ivy's eyes fluttered open when she heard the shuffling of sheets. "Lucas what are you doing out of bed?" she asked her youngest son when she saw him fixing his bed.

"Dr. Russell released me today. So now it's time for us to go home. A car is outside waiting as we speak."

Ivy got up and stretched. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Hopefully going to a dance at the Youth Center."

"With a certain Kay Bennett?" Ivy asked with a smile.

Lucas blushed at his mother's question. "Maybe. Maybe not. Can we just leave it at that?"

"Okay. But wait until Alistair finds out."

Lucas shook his head. "I don't care what Grandfather thinks. I am my own person."

He walked out the room leaving Ivy behind wondering why Julian wasn't as strong as his youngest son.

*~*~

Jamal walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist to see Camilla lying on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Jamal." Camilla sat up and gave him a warm smile.

Jamal sat next to her as he searched for a pair of pants. "What's up?"

"Just came by to give you something." Camilla pointed to a bag on the floor. "Just something for tonight," she added.

Jamal looked up from the bag. "What's happening tonight?"

"The dance at the Youth Center." Jamal looked at her puzzled. "It's by the police station and the Book Café where your friend Chad works."

"So I'm escorting you again?"

Camilla stood up. "Yep. I'll meet you at the Youth Center at 7:15." She winked at him and walked out the room.

*~*~

Anastasia walked into the dining room and grinned when she saw the visitor who was waiting for her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had to see you," Jason said before he kissed Anastasia on the lips. "Is your mother here?"

Anastasia shook her head. "She's at the hospital with my brother. So what brings you here besides the fact that you had to see me?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see whether you were coming to the dance tonight."

"Dance?" Jason and Anastasia turned around to see Chasity standing in the doorway. She sauntered up to Jason and flashed him a smile. "Hi I don't think we have met. I'm Chasity."

"Jason."

Anastasia smiled nervously. She knew it was happening again. Every time she met a boy that she was remotely interested in, Chasity stole him away from her. But not this time. Anastasia grabbed Jason's arm tightly and shot her a sister a look as to say 'stay away.' "Come on Jason let's go to the Book Café." Anastasia walked out the room and pulling Jason along while an amused Chasity looked on.

*~*~

"Hey Nikolas," Theresa greeted cheerily as Nikolas entered the kitchen.

"Hey Resa and Pilar" Nikolas sat in a chair and laid his head down on the kitchen table.

"Nikolas are you okay?" Pilar asked him concern dripping in her voice.

"Not really."

Theresa reached across the table and grabbed his hand. She wanted to let her friend know that she was there for him like he was there for her when they were kids. "It's about Gia isn't it?"

Nikolas simply nodded.

"What happened?" Theresa asked.

"I finally found out that the woman I love wants nothing to do with me."

*~*~

Gia walked behind Jamal and Gabriel lugging a box of decorations for the Youth Center. After she woke up, they asked her nothing about what happened between her and Nikolas and she was glad. She loved her friends to death but she couldn't open up with them about her love life. She knew she needed more friends but she had a habit of pushing people away. Call it survival mode if you will but Gia wished she would simply lose the trait. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Chad at the d.j. booth. "Hey Gia," Chad called out to her when he saw her enter the gym.

Gia walked towards the booth and gave him a warm smile. She dug her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "What's up? So are you going to show these people how we party back home?"

Chad laughed. "How about I stick to the music and you'll show 'em?"

"Well I have a date for this dance tonight," Jamal announced.

"Oh really?" Gabriel smirked. "With who?"

"Camilla Crane."

"Camilla Crane as in Julian and Ivy Crane's daughter? I don't think that's a good idea," Whitney told him.

"Yeah man I heard that her father and grandfather are strict when it comes to who she dates"

"I know. But I am not going to let her family keep us apart. It's about time I started to date again."

"You got that right," Gia muttered.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder when he heard talk fill the air. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Simone. She had a pair of blue jeans and a patterned blue sweater. 'Damn what's with you Gabriel?' he thought to himself.

Simone met Gabriel's exquisite gaze and blushed. This time last year, she would have never thought of looking at another boy besides Chad. But she was a different person now. She smoothed back her hair as she discreetly watched Gabriel approach her. "Hey Simone," he greeted her as he touched her arm. The touch made Simone shiver with delight.

"What's up Gabe?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders casually trying to calm his nerves. "Nothing much. So are you coming to this dance tonight?" Simone nodded her head. "Well maybe I'll see you there beautiful," Gabriel added before heading back towards the d.j. booth where his friends were looking on with interest.

*~*~

"Tell me again why are we here?" Chasity complained as Camilla dragged her and Marcy through the racks of an expensive clothing store.

"We came here to find outfits for this dance."

"What's wrong with all of our clothes at home?"

Camilla chuckled as she fingered the delicate material of a red Channel dress. She smiled when she imagined the look on Jamal's face when he would see her. She turned her attention to her sister and cousin. "None of those clothes fit the mood for tonight. And I don't want anybody thinking that we are some orphanage children." She picked up the dress and picked up a black Prada dress. "Well I found Marcy and my outfit. Now I have to find yours Chas."

Camilla flung the dresses over her shoulder and stalked towards another rack of clothes. Marcy turned to Chasity. 'Time to get on Chas's nerves,' she thought happily." So Chas where were you last night during dinner?"

"Even though it's none of your business, I was out on a date."

"With the commoner Noah Bennett."

Chasity looked at her startled. How could she have found out? "I heard your conversation with Pilar," Marcy said as if reading her mind.

"You eavesdrop now since you have no male companionship?"

"For your information, I met a boy last night. And he has affluence. His name is Phillip Kiriakis."

"So what air head strategy did you use to attract him? Did you drop something and he picked it up and then you proceeded to bat those fake eyelashes at him?"

Marcy sucked her teeth. "Quite the contrary. He came up to me and asked could he buy me a latte. Oh he's such a gentleman."

Before Chasity could reply, Camilla came up to the duo with shopping bags in her hand. "Come on. I have one more stop to make and then we will leave to get ready for this dance.

*~*~

"Hey Jessica." Belle bounced into Jessica and Kay's room with a gold number and a makeup box in hand.

"Hey. So are you helping me get ready?"

Belle nodded her head. "I have the perfect outfit and hairstyle for you. So go take your shower so I can get to work."

*~*~

They stepped out the luxury car and strolled into the Book Café. Their assignments were simple. Split the happy couple up. She would try it by seduction and he would try it by killing him.

The girl sat at the table. "Do you think we can do it Zach?"

Zach nodded his head. "It will be easy Val. Trust me."

*~*~

Julian slipped into his office brandy in his hand. He almost dropped the glass when he saw his office. Candles were spread all around it and a table with food entrees was in the middle of the room. "What in the hell is this?"

Lucas stepped into the room. "Father so nice of you to join the party."

"Lucas what are you doing?"

"Don't worry you'll see." Lucas looked at his Rolex. "In exactly 1 hour. Now get dressed." He pointed to a tux on the leather couch. "Well I'm gone."

*~*~

Paloma walked over to Noah once he entered the Youth Center. "So what happened last night?"

"We saw an old movie and talked. She is so intoxicating."

"So it looks like my son is dating," Sam commented to T.C. from behind Noah. "What's her name?"

"Chasity."

"Does she have a last name?" T.C. laughed.

Noah hesitated before answering. "Crane."


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Now here's Chapter 7

                                    **Chance At Love** **Chapter 7**

**J**ason grabbed Anastasia's hand as she continued to ramble about why she acted the way she did at the mansion. He thought it was somewhat attractive that she was afraid of losing him to her sister. It made him feel special. Something he never felt with his ex girlfriend Jiesla. "Stacy calm down."

"Sorry," Anastasia apologized as she took a sip of her bottled water.

Jason reached up to brush some water off her top lip. He touched the nape of her neck and pulled her lips to his. Anastasia didn't need to worry. Jason wanted her and only her.

*~*~

Noah let out a nervous laugh as his father paced the floor. For some strange reason his father hated the Cranes. But that didn't mean he would hate Chasity too. Right?

Wrong.

"Chasity Crane?! Come on Noah she's bad news," Sam exclaimed.

"You don't even know her!" Noah argued.

"Her last name is Crane. That's all I need to know."

Noah threw his hands in the air frustrated at his father's ignorance. "She is a good girl Dad."

Sam shook his head. "No she's the same as her mother. Heartless, manipulative, and evil."

"For your information our Mother are none of the words that came out of your mouth."

Sam turned around to see a seething Camilla and Chasity standing behind him. 

"Camilla why are we bothered by what this local thinks of our mother?" Chasity asked her older sister. "As far as I'm concerned he doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air she breathes." Chasity stalked out the Youth Center despite Noah and Paloma's protests.

*~*~

Gia stopped talking with Kay and Simone when she felt someone watching her from afar. She turned around to catch Nikolas gawking at her from the entrance. Realizing he was caught, Nikolas turned around and began to talk with Luis.

"So you know Nik?" Kay asked her as they resumed hanging up decorations on the ceiling.

"Unfortunately." 

Simone shot Kay a questioning look as they watched Gia exit the corridor coyly bumping into Nikolas on the way. "What was that all about?"

Kay shrugged her shoulders in reply.

*~*~

Paloma tapped Luis on the shoulder as he was talking with Nikolas. Luis turned around and flashed his baby sister a smile forgetting the previous incidents that happened with her.

"I'm going to head home to get ready."

Luis frowned. "At 4? The dance doesn't start until 7."

"You know how much time Theresa needs to put that goo on my face and to put my hair in some weird concoction."

Luis laughed at his sister's honesty. "Okay. I'll see you later right?"

"Of course." Paloma kissed her brother on the cheek and turned to leave.

*~*~

Marcy walked up to Camilla as she saw her cousin storm out the Youth Center. "Cami what's wrong?"

"Stupid locals," Camilla muttered as she ran a shaking hand through her hair. "Chasity ran out after we heard Chief Bennett badmouthing mother. Now she's nowhere to be found."

"Ok calm down. I'll search the park. You look around here. She couldn't have gotten far. You have the keys and she hates walking in her pumps."

Camilla turned around in a huff and collided into a body. A very familiar body. "What are you doing here?"

*~*~

Noah let out a sigh of relief as he found Chasity shivering on a bench in the park. He took his parka off and draped it over her shoulders. She didn't bother to turn around.

"Are you okay?"

Chasity scoffed. "How would you feel if somebody called your mother heartless?"

Noah sat next to Chasity and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry about that. My father hates you family for some unknown reason."

"What else is new?" Chasity commented cynically. "So does this mean you won't hang out with me anymore?"

"No! I don't care what your last name is Chas. I like you for the person you are. And if my father can accept that, well…"

"Tough," Chasity finished with a smile.

Noah smiled back as he helped Chasity up. "Right. So will you accompany me to the dance tonight?" he asked.

"I would love to."

*~*~

Paloma smoothed her hands over her outfit before she rang the bell. 'hat are you doing here?' she thought to herself. 'You should have called first. He probably forgot all about you anyway.' She turned around to leave but turned back around when she heard the door open.

"Yes may I help you?"

Paloma put on a smile and looked up to see Rebecca Hotchkiss in some skimpy green number.

"Theresa! How dare you come here. Who let you in?"

"I'm not Theresa. I'm Paloma her sister. Is Bradley home?"

Before Rebecca could reply, Bradley dressed in black dress pants and a red dress shirt appeared behind his mother. "Paloma what are you doing here?" he asked ignoring his mother's icy glare towards Paloma.

Paloma sighed with relief when she saw the smile on his face. 'So he is happy to see me.' "Hey Brad. Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Bradley caught her signal and grabbed his car keys. "Mother I'll be back late."

"But…" Before Rebecca could finish Bradley closed the door in her face,

"Where to?" 

"My house and then the Youth Center," Paloma replied.


	9. Chapter 8

Chance At Love Chapter 8

**Z**ach grinned when he saw his ex-girlfriend. She still looked feisty. With her voluptuous curves and blonde hair. He got an erection just thinking of what she was wearing under her tight fitting pants. "Nice to see you Cami."

"Don't call me that. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Zach grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him roughly. He kissed her neck tumultuously.

"Get off of me!" Camilla screamed hoping to draw attention towards them.

Zach backed up. "Oh Cami I'm hurt. I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Why would I Zach? I still have bruises and welts on my back from when we were together. I hate you. You aren't a real man. A real man doesn't hit a woman. You are just a bitch."

Zach's eyes filled with anger and he struck Camilla across her face harshly. "Nobody calls me a bitch Cami. Not even you."

Before Zach could go any further, Camilla stabbed him in the leg with a concealed letter opener. As Zach cried out in pain she made a run for it.

*~*~

Kay and Simone smiled at the reflection in the mirror. Kay had on a dark jean skirt with a fuchsia sweater and shoes that matched her outfit perfectly. Simone had on a pair of hip hugger jeans, a pink shirt, and a pair of black leather ankle boots.

"Simone we look good." Kay told her friend as she applied some lip-gloss to her lips.

"So what are you going to do about Lucas?"

"We figured something out. So are you going to introduce your parents to Gabriel tonight?"

"Yeah. I bet they will be happy I'm over Chad. So are we ready to go?"

Kay nodded her and and her and Simone confidently walked out her room.

*~*~

"Gia you are coming tonight," Gabriel protested as he dragged his best friend out the bed.

"I don't want to go!"

Jamal came out the bathroom and walked towards the duo. "Come on G. For us?"

Gia laughed at Jamal and Gabriel's puppy eyed look and stood up. "Okay I'll go. Are you two happy?"

"Yep!"

*~*~

Anastasia, Chasity, Camilla, Marcy, and Lucas walked out the mansion dressed to the nines in their designer outfits. Marcy and Camilla hopped in Lucas's Bentley with him while Anastasia and Chasity climbed in her Jaguar.

*~*~

When Paloma entered the Youth Center the dance was well underway. Chad was bumping the music out the incredible sound system and almost everybody was on the dance floor. Paloma waved nervously to Luis, Sheridan, Theresa, and Ethan when she saw them across the room. She then felt a gentle but firm hand on her back and turned around to see Bradley standing behind her. "You look great."

Paloma looked at her sheer knee length skirt and black blouse. "You told me that in the car," she blushed.

"Well I just had the urge to tell you again." The track switched to N'Sync's Gone and Bradley held out his hand. "May I?" Paloma took his hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

*~*~

"Why is Paloma dancing with Bradley Hotchkiss?" Sheridan asked.

Luis's head snapped up and he blew out a frustrated breath. He started towards the two but Sheridan stopped him. "Let them be. And don't give me that bull about them being from two different social classes because look at us. Now come on officer. Dance with me."

*~*~

Charity, Kay, Miguel, Simone, Belle, Shawn, Jason, Reese, Jessica, and Phillip entered the Youth Center with Simone looking for Gabriel. She spotted him by the d.j. booth and she made her way over there. Charity then got a sick eerie look on her face. "Oh my god," she muttered as the horrific image flashed in her mind.

"What is it Charity?"

"Someone's going to die. I see it. Somebody's going to fall through a glass ceiling."

"Come on Charity," Miguel said taking his girlfriend's hand, "Let's get something to drink."

Any other night Kay would have been annoyed but she wasn't. She was to busy waiting for Lucas. He better not stand her up or she would get Noah to beat his ass.

*~*~

A smile appeared on Jamal's face when Camilla entered the Youth Center. "Hey I was getting worried about you."

"No need. I'm okay," Camilla said as the flashback on Zach hitting her came to mind. "Do you want to dance?"

Before he could answer Camilla dragged him out to the dance floor.

_Boy you know you make me float_

_Boy you really get me high_

_I feel like I'm on dope_

_Cause you send me on a wrecking ball_

Jamal pulled Camilla close to him and the two began to dance to the beat of the song. "You smell wonderful. What are you wearing?"

"Jupiter Breeze. I don't like wearing perfume."

_Boy you gotta stroke_

_Before drifting me deeper_

_Your there now hold me close_

_Boy let's take this overboard now_

_Chorus:_

_I want you to_

_Rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Work it in the middle_

_Work it in the middle, work it in the middle_

_Work it in the middle, work it in the middle_

_Change positions for me_

_Change positions, do positions_

_Do  positions, do positions_

_Now stroke it baby_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

Jamal put his index finger under Camilla's chin and turned her head towards him. "What's wrong?  You haven't been talking this whole time."

"I just love feeling my body against yours. I feel so comfortable. I could really stay like this forever."

_Oooh baby I love your stroke_

_Cause you, cause you get me to where I'm going_

_In a jury you'll get my vote_

_Cause I believe, I believe you know just what your doing now_

_Plan our weekend coast_

"When are you leaving?" Jamal asked Camilla.

"Next Friday. When are you?"

"Next Thursday."

Panic rushed through Camilla. Here she had this wonderful man she hasn't even kissed yet and he was leaving a day before she was. She didn't like long distance relationships. They never worked out.__

_Let's do it in a hurry_

_That's too slow_

_Go ahead and put that thing in over drive_

_I want you to_

_Rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Work it in the middle_

_Work the middle, work the middle_

_Work the middle, work the middle_

_Change positions for me_

_Change positions, do positions_

_Do positions, do positions_

_Now stroke it baby_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

_I want you to_

_Rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Work it in the middle_

_Work the middle, work the middle_

_Work the middle, work the middle_

_Change positions for me_

_Change positions, do positions_

_Now stroke it baby_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

_Bridge:_

_I need you to use  yourself_

_Like you never ever used it before_

_To explore my body_

"Jamal do you think anything could possibly happen between us?"

"I would hope so."

Camilla sighed with relief. "Do you want to get out of here after the song?"

Jamal nodded his head. "Yeah."

_Until you reach the shore_

_You'll be calling, calling for more_

_Rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Work it in the middle_

_Work the middle, work the middle_

_Work the middle, work the middle_

_Change positions for me_

_Change positions, do positions_

_Do positions, do positions_

_Now stroke it baby_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

_I want you to_

_Rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Work it in the middle_

_Work the middle, work the middle_

_Work the middle, work the middle_

_Change positions for me_

_Change positions, do positions_

_Do positions, do positions_

_Now stroke it baby _

_Stroke it for me stroke it for me_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

_Rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Work the middle, work the middle_

_Work the middle, work the middle_

_Change positions for me _

_Change positions, do positions_

_Do positions, do positions_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

_Stroke it for me, stroke it for me_

_Rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_Rock the boat, rock the boat_

_*~*~_

Simone held Gabriel's hand as they made their way over to Eve and T.C. She was praying that they would like Gabriel. Because if they forbade her to see him she wouldn't follow their wishes. He just made her feel so special like she was the only girl for him. Finally a boy that liked her and not Whitney.

"Mom Dad this is Gabriel Woods. Gabriel these are my parents."

T.C. held his hand out and Gabriel shook it. "Nice to meet you Gabriel," Eve told him. "So where are you from?"

"New York. I live there with my cousin."

Simone smiled widely since everything was going smooth already.

*~*~

Sam and Grace walked over towards Kay, Noah, Lucas, and Chasity. Chasity put her cup of juice down on the table ready for any verbal abuse Chief Bennett would direct towards her mother. "Hey kids," Grace greeted.

"Mom Dad this is Lucas. Lucas my parents."

"Nice to meet you Chief Bennett and Mrs. Bennett."

Sam looked at the kid astonished at how much he looked like Julian. Same eyes, hair, and mysterious look in his eyes. He didn't like him already.

"Mom this is Chas. Chas my mother."

"Hello Chasity."

"Mrs. Bennett. Come on Noah. Let's dance."

*~*~

Nikolas felt his breath get caught in his throat when Gia emerged from the ladies room. She had on a denim jumpsuit with black boots. He turned away when she started walking towards him hoping he wasn't caught. "Nikolas!" Nikolas turned around surprised to here her calling him. "Gia what is it?"

The only answer Nikolas received was Gia's lips on his.

*~*~

Phillip draped his coat over Marcy as they walked on the slippery sidewalk. Their walk was filled with silence, neither party knowing exactly what to say. "Where are we headed?" Marcy finally asked.

"Anywhere you want to go. It's your call."

Marcy grinned. "I got the perfect place."

*~*~

Sorry for the short chapter but I am getting writer's block. Song credits are Rock the Boat by Aaliyah. Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 9

Chance At Love Chapter 9

**J**amal pushed the door opened and Camilla walked in. She sat on the bed as he closed the door and put his card key on the dresser. Camilla slipped her Channel shoes off her feet and looked at Jamal. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great."

"Well come sit down by me. I don't bite."

Jamal chuckled and took his seat next to Camilla. They sat like that without touching.  Jamal inched closer and turned Camilla's face to his. His lips brushed across hers and she felt her heart soar. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he began to fondle the back of her neck. His tongue coaxed her protruding bottom lip and their tongues met. It was the most wonderful feeling Jamal had ever experienced. They pulled away and Camilla let out a soft laugh.

"That was great."

Jamal nodded his head agreeably and stood up. "Come on let me get you home."

  
Eve looked in awe at her two daughters and their dates. They had grown up to be the perfect young ladies. Whitney had a promising career as a tennis player and this new boy that Simone met had her in jovial spirits. She was so glad Simone had gotten over Chad because she didn't want her two daughters to fight over any boy. Her life was perfect. She now had the life that she deserved.

Gabriel kissed Simone's temple and she looked up at him. "Are you ready to go?"

Simone nodded her head. "When are you leaving?"

"Next Thursday."

"I'm going to miss you terribly Gabriel."

"I am too. But I just want you to know that this isn't just a little fling. I really, really like you. And I don't care how far apart we are, I still want to be with you."

"Do you mean that?"

Gabriel nodded his head as he kissed Simone softly on the lips. He smiled when he heard her sigh contentedly. Was it to soon to say that he loved her?

Paloma gripped Bradley's hand when she saw Luis and Miguel walking towards them. "Prepare yourself. Here come my brothers."

"Hello Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Paloma leave with Miguel now," Luis said sternly not taking his eyes off of Bradley.

"Whatever you have to say to Brad I am going to stay here."

"Paloma."

"Luis," she said in the same tone he was using with her.

"Look I know the kind of game that your type plays. You just use the locals for cheap thrills. But I'm telling you right now. My sister is not and will not be used as a cheap thrill. So if you hurt her I swear to god on my badge I will kill you."

"Luis does that mean…"

Luis smiled at his baby sister. "Thank you," she mouthed as she hugged her brother.

Lucas stepped inside the Bennett house behind Kay and sat on the cheery colored couch. After he finished meeting her family they left the dance and turned up there. Kay had been such a blast to hang out with. She was gorgeous, intelligent, hilarious, and she had just a drop of sarcasm that he thought was adorable.

"So how did you like your first local dance?" Kay asked as she sat a cup of pop in front of him.

"It was great. Better than those drab debutante balls I have to go to. So I take it that your friend 

Miguel was not very happy to see you with me."

Kay rolled her eyes. "He means well. He really does. But I just don't care what he thinks."

"You love him don't you?"

Kay took a deep breath as she thought. Did she love him? "I remember a time when I loved Miguel so much it made my heart ache. But now that I have met you, I feel my feelings for him slowly slipping away. And I find feelings for you slowly developing," she added with a shy smile.

Lucas smiled back at her. "Michaela you are a beautiful girl. And I think that Miguel is a fool not to want you. I too am developing feelings for you." 

Lucas put his forefinger under Kay's chin and kissed her lips tenderly. "Come with me to the Christmas ball next Saturday."

"I thought those parties were drab and boring."

"Trust me with you there it will be neither drab nor boring."

"Ok I'll come."

Marcy and Philip busted through the door of the cottage, their lips attached to each other's. Philip shook his jacket off and ravaged Marcy's neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Marcy pulled away with a devilish smirk on her face and sauntered over to the couch and laid on the couch crooking her finger at him. He came towards her, dimples in full force. The only source of light was cut off when Marcy's bra strap turned the switch off.

Chasity stood close to Noah as the snowflakes dropped from the sky decorating their heads. "I love the snow," she exclaimed blissfully as she spun around in a circle. 

"You know the thing that I love about the snow?"

"What?"

"Snowballs." Noah threw a snowball at Chasity that hit her squarely in the side. 

"Noah Bennett!" Chasity charged towards him and tackled him to the snow covered ground. Noah held her tight. "Come with me to the Christmas ball next Saturday."

"I'd love to."

"Aren't they cute?" Belle asked Shawn as the two watched Jessica and Reese standing on his doorstep fidgeting nervously. 

"They remind me of us when we were in that stage. So why do I think that you had something to do with them hooking up?" 

"Because I did." Shawn let out a laugh. "I'm sorry but she was like she liked him but she was shy to let him know so I just helped her a little."

"A little?"

"Yes a little. What don't you believe me?"

Nikolas and Gia stepped out the shower and wrapped towels around their bodies. Gia looked at her engagement ring on the sink and grinned. She finally came to her senses and forgave Nikolas. He was just trying to help his brother after all. "Hey are you there?" Nikolas joked.

"Yeah. I love you. You know that right."

"Of course I do. I love you too."

Well there's Chapter 9! I hoped you all liked it. And as sad as it is this story is coming to an end. The concluding chapter will be a shocker. So make sure to R&R!


End file.
